


Grojband Theories

by CircusFreakShow



Category: Grojband
Genre: Conspiracy Theories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CircusFreakShow/pseuds/CircusFreakShow
Summary: Send me your Grojband theories in the comments down bellow and I'll put them up





	Grojband Theories

Rules: 

-No stealing ideas from others. Cliches are allowed if you need to but you must give a shout out of where you heard this cliche from

-It has to have facts and/or evidence about the theory and where it takes place and such

-It has to be place on the show and fandom

-I'll be adding themes for every chapter upon each new theory so whomever enters a theory following each theme can do. First theme is...

Trina Riffin and her abilities of Going Diary


End file.
